It's Not Goodbye
by gooddame
Summary: Klaus and Caroline before he leaves Mystic falls, just a small moment between them I'd really enjoy! Small one-shot to clear my writer's block so I came up with this! I own nothing but my caffeinated ideas.


"You're really leaving then," Caroline asks as she finds him standing outside her porch after having spotting him by her window. She ran to her front door barely acknowledging the moon behind him waiting for Klaus to confirm her fear.

He gives her a crooked smile walking out of the shadows to stand like a man praying at her alter the hybrid stops at her stairs bowing his head. "Caroline, You of all people know. no one leaves you for long. They just give you time to miss them," he dares a look up into her lovely face.

She shuts her front door moving forward stopping at the edge of her porch the only thing keeping them apart are her stairs and well herself. "Are you saying I'll miss you because I have…stuff. I might not even notice." Caroline points out one hand rubbing down her other as she just her hip out towards him.

"Without a doubt you'll miss me when you realize I fill your time," he replies assertively considering he's the reason they're running around town instead of living a half normal life. At that moment he recognizes he's sort of become like Mikael and it only affirms his reasons for leaving.

"Hmm, maybe you're right," she seemingly decides with a slight crinkle in the middle of her forehead pulling him away from his thoughts she can almost read in his dark eyes. Klaus reaches forward and places his finger there trying to smooth it out ignoring the rebellious hair against Caroline's face as it tickles him.

"Don't worry, if I'm gone too long you'll come find me," he quips taking notice of her eyes widening at his words. Klaus feels his heart clenches in such an unbearable way wishing he could take her with him even if she was unwilling. Still the way she watches him start to step backwards he knows she will come.

"I will," she probes unsure of why she doesn't want him to leave just yet, stalling as long as she can just to keep him fixated on her for a few more seconds her nerves adding to the breathy quality in her voice. His hand soothing the panic set deep in her stomach as he touches her face once more.

"You won't be able to stay away," he replies as he traces the outline of her face remembering every inch. Klaus know no finer beauty than the one he looks upon now and if he won't see it tomorrow or eve again he wants to keep her memory just as she stands.

Unreproachful, almost loving as she leans into the warmth of his hand shutting her eyes to him her hand reaching up to grab his arm. The light on Caroline's porch placing her in a halo dressing her in a white light and him in the darkness where he thrives above all.

Klaus can't give her a safe quiet life he can give her adventure the whole of the world but he can't give her a place to truly call home forever unless it's his heart. Caroline needs this town now as her one art piece until she begins again and he hopes to be in the whole collection.

She pulls out of his grasp remembering herself she steps back slightly his heat clouding her judgment, "I think I'm smart enough to stay away," she retorts crossing her arms taking one step down of the three as if challenging him.

Klaus chuckles keeping his own stance the air caressing his exposed neck and bringing a soft look about her mess of curls. "Now it's my turn to laugh," he answers placing his hands behind his back tilting his head up at her carefully taking a step up as well. One dividing them now.

Caroline notices the look of awareness dancing his eyes like he's about to expose a big secret the thought makes curious than angry. "How so?" she inquires arching her brow everything about him pulling her in alerting her to the feelings she wished she could push away. She isn't ready for them.

"Yes Love, because when you come looking for me." Klaus leans forward jutting out his chin as she unconsciously leans forward making him raise his eyebrows. "Your brain will have nothing to do with it," he finishes poking her in the same spot above her brow.

Caroline shoves him back her hands on his shoulders but he's worse than hitting a brick wall and he doesn't even flinch. Her fingers grab onto his jacket "We could test that theory," she moves in closer asserting herself in the way she stands.

He places his hands on hers prying them off his shoulders he lets them go when they are safely back at her sides. Klaus shakes his head their noses barely touching. "Not yet," he finally says her precocious nature always getting the best of them both.

Caroline frowns at the unexpected outcome of her question, "You're rejecting me," her eyes boring into his looking for some kind of confirmation. They begin to blur for some unknown reason as he continues to stand there but she wills the tears away.

Klaus can't help placing his hands on her face the look in her eyes killing crushing any ounce of will-power he has. He runs his thumbs across her cheeks reassuringly, "Never, but you and I both know you aren't ready for this yet." She shuts her eyes he realizes she's crying.

She feels him wipe away her tears as she straightens his hands fall away she tells him, "Until next time then." Nodding as he does as silence consumes them a kind of silence that means everything to them because in the future there will be laughs and tears to fill in the gaps.

"Always," Klaus murmurs as she shuts her eyes taking that moment to leave before he can prolong his inner torture any longer. His own eyes begin to make him look weak as they water Klaus plants a kiss on her temple.

Her eyes open at the contact along with his words she knows are not a whisper but a promise to her. Klaus is gone she realizes as she feels the void inside of her grow further her hand reaching out to catch only wind.


End file.
